Mister Tutor
by sunny2314
Summary: Its senior year and Edd couldn't be more elated for another full year packed with learning however he soon realizes that a certain red headed jock will be a bigger part of his high school year than he thought. KevinXEdd rated M for later chapters.


**Hello there I'm Sunny! I am starting this little story for fun and I hope you enjoy it. Chapter 2 will be up by the end of this week. This is short because while I love to write I do not have a lot of spare time between my job and day to day life. So please enjoy. If you don't well… sorry… constructive chrisms is welcome but no hate please. No one likes it and its bad for the comment section haha.**

 **Disclaimer I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction and do not claim that I do. Just wanted to get that out there ;)**

EDDS POV

Edd made his way to his new locker. His hands filled with texts books he gathered from the book store earlier that morning. The halls were bustling with new students going to their new classes. Some walking quickly knowing where they were supposed to go others looking around with a lost sort of look their new schedules in hand. Edd being a senior navigated the hallways with precision.

The brunette was very excited to start his new classes this year. He had picked all his classes for his senior year, mostly mathematics and science classes of course and he was even tutoring this year. He took another excited look as his schedule he had already taken the rest of his classes and was now making his way to Calculus which was right across from his locker.

And right across from the gymnasium…

' _Splendid…'_ he thought as he quickly dialed in the locker combo and organized his books into their new home propping his back pack on his knee to put his supplies in as well. ' _now the Neanderthals can wait for me this year…'_

"Maybe I won't run into any of the jocks this year…" Edd mumbled to himself though his anxiety didn't settle. He has been bullied relentlessly by the Peach Creek football team the last three years. Mainly because of his friend Eddy and his scams which started it all and because he was the smartest kid going to their school. So obviously that meant he would do their homework and class work.

"YO! Double D!" yelled a familiar voice.

Startled Edd dropped his book bag causing its contents to be strewn across the hallway floor. "Greetings Eddy," the teen sighed bending down to get his bag and his supplies from the floor.

"Morning Double D!" Ed said.

"Where have you been dude?" Eddy complained "We were supposed to meet at the front of the school this morning!"

The Ed's have been friends since they were little due to being neighbors but also because they all had the same name. Eddy being the self-proclaimed 'Leader' of their trio. More due to his bossy personality than his leadership skills. Edd figured it stemmed more from his self-confidence issues if not anything else. Ed was a lovable idiot that just went along with whatever Eddy said because he didn't know any better. Ed was perfectly content following along with whatever scheme eddy concocted as long as he had a comic book in hand. Edd couldn't say why he was still friends with these two but he had been with them for so many years now that he didn't question it and he did care for the two quite a bit.

"Greetings to you too Ed" the teen smiled "and I had other things to take care of this morning Eddy, such as getting my books and visiting my new teachers and-"

Eddy cut him off before he could finish "yeah yeah whatever but are we still going to meet after school? I have this wicked plan I'll need my dad's car though and-"

Edd stared at Eddy as he continued his plan. He had completely forgotten about their plans after school today due to his excitement over his first tutoring session. It was a part of a program called Peach Creek Peers, where a student would be mentored by another, either because their grades weren't up to par or because they needed extra time to study. So each student tutor was assigned a student to help. Edd was elated when he was offered to participate in the program last year that that was all he could think about over the summer.

' _Well I'm not going to complain, I didn't really want to attend this afternoons festivities anyway'_ he thought to himself.

"I'm sorry Eddy, I am tutoring a Peach Creek peer after school on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays after school for this year" Edd went on to explain to them how most of his time this year would be preparing for college and volunteering in order to put on his applications to colleges. As he explained he picked up his things and began to fill is locker again. Eddy was less than pleased with Edd's reasoning to not show up.

"Whatever Sock-head but you better not miss movie night Saturday," Eddy grumbled "Lumpy picked the movie this time."

"It's the third movie is the Brain Eaters from Mars series!" Ed beamed at him.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Edd said with a smile.

The warning bell rang for the students to start heading to class "Oh dear, we must go gentlemen before we are late to class" Edd said before he shut his locker "I will definitely be there this weekend though!"

He waived the other Ed's goodbye and began to head to his Calculus class. He walked in to the room and noticed he was the first one there which didn't surprise him since it was right across from his locker. He greeted the teacher and took a seat right in the front row. The teen began to take out his text book and binder along with a few pencils as his class mates filed in a few at a time. He began to look through his text book ' _this class seems easy enough'._ He thought as he went from chapter to chapter.

The teen was jolted out of his thoughts as he heard a rather loud thump behind his as someone plopped into the seat behind him. He turned to look at who it was. The young man was wearing red cap that covered his ginger hair and a Peach Creek Football jersey. The red head was tanned with freckled skin and even sitting down Edd knew he was taller. But the brunette already knew he was taller by seeing the other teen in the hallways.

Edd was met with emerald eyes and a cocky smile.

"H-h-hello Kevin" Edd stuttered as his pulse quicken.

Kevin Barr, Edds childhood bully. He hadn't really seen much of Kevin since entering high school. Even though Kevin bullied him throughout grade school. Edd knew he was on the football team and even though the gingers team mates tormented him regularly. Kevin was one of the few team members that was never present to see Edd be shoved into a locker or getting beat up. The red head would always be long gone by the time the other jocks would surround Edd.

"Sup, Double Dork." The red head leaned in and gave a half wave half salute to the brunette while still grinning. Edd quickly turned in his seat to face the front of the room. Edd could hear his pulse in his ears. His palms were clammy.

' _So much for not running into any jocks this year…"_


End file.
